mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte's Song
Charlotte's Song aka. Mermaid's Song is a dark movie inspired by The Little Mermaid story by Hans Christian Andersen. It is set in 1930s and features young woman named, Charlotte, who discovers she's a mermaid. Plot Mermaid Serena lives on land and has had five children, they live in a house where they put on a dance show and dine people. Old crone wants to take Serena's youngest daughter, Charlotte to the sea to bring back the balance. George slightly suggests that that maybe they should let her take the child. The Serena kills herself to save her daughter. Years later, everyone hates Charlotte as she was the reason Serena killed herself, and the business went under. A shady character named Randall offers George a deal to make the business run again. The deal leads the girls striping on stage, and sleeping with the men who visit. One of Randall's goons takes a liking to Charlotte, and intimidates George into letting use her. Charlotte is in shock and starts to turn when approached and hurts the goon badly. George tries to remedy the situation and asks Jim for help. The old crone tries to get Charlotte to go to the sea, but George stops the crone. During the fight George shoots the crone and then stabs her with the fire iron. The crone turned into a seamonster just before dying. One of the girls was trying to run away with her boyfriend and Charlotte. George ran after them and fired his gun, unintentionally hitting his daughter and killing her. Randall came to the house to teach George a lesson, by wanting to cut off his finger, but George told him to cut Emily's finger instead. They were saved by Charlotte who sang, and entranced everyone. Charlotte then struck a new deal with Randall, she would use her song to make him money, if he lets the girls do the old show without the striping. The show was a success and even cleared George's dept to Randall, who released him from his payments. Tim came to say goodbye to Charlotte, as he had fallen in love. Charlotte uses her power on Tim and learns that Tim is her father. Charlotte decides to leave, but is confronted by Randall, who reveals himself to be from the sea as well, and that every event was orchestrated by him, for Charlotte to learn of her powers and use them. One last move by Randall was to come to the next show with some muscle and Tim. Hurting Tim, ordering to kill George, and take the girls, made Charlotte turn again, and kill the goon that triggered her first turn. She then used her song power to get inside the other goons and make them kill themselves. Emily, who had found out that George had still used other daughter to continue the brothel business, killed George. Charlotte then left the house to seek adventure, as Randall gloated of his plan coming together. Gallery File:Mermaid's Song.jpg|Alternate title Links *Charlotte's Song IMDB page Category:Movies